Zanta Claws (character)
Zanta Claws is a Christmas-themed character who closely resembles Santa Claus, in terms of attire that is. His first appearance is his own titular flash Zanta Claws. He returns as the antagonist in Zanta Claws II, and makes his final appearance in Zanta Claws III, where he is put to rest in Edd's living room. Appearences Zanta Claws He takes on Santa's place in checking who's naughty or nice. Unlike Santa, who puts coal in naughty children's stockings, he eats their heads. At one point, he devours yet another victim's head and eventually encounters the Eddsworld gang as they sneak up to the window and see what's going on. Unfortunately, the Eddsworld gang are apparently not "good" this year and so, Zanta Claws gives chase. Later, he corners the gang on a Coca-Cola truck. Then, after getting hit on the head while trying to say something, the real Santa Claus comes out and sucker punches him in the face. Zanta Claws II Zanta Claws makes his second debut at another Eddsworld Christmas Flash, Zanta Claws II, where he kidnaps Santa Claus, and tries to have his revenge on the Eddsworld gang. He does so by giving the Eddsworld group "just what their hearts desire." The presents he gave them made them happy at first, but ended up burning them in some way. Once everyone confronts him, he swaps hats with Santa Claus in hopes that the gang wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them. Tom shoots the wrong Santa and Zanta pulls out a laser gun to "finish the job". Tom quickly jumps in front of the laser which bounces off his new eyes and hits a chandelier which crushes Zanta. Zanta Claws III Zanta makes his third appearance in Zanta Claws 3. Instead of being the villian, however, Tom takes his role, leading him to become an ally to Edd, Matt, and Santa Claus. He provides a van that transforms into the Boxmas bot which is used to combat Tom. When that fails, he is fired onto his sled to take part in a guitar duel with Tom, proving to be very skilled at playing the guitar, even more skilled than Tom and his bass. Zanta is blown up on the sled with Tom when Matt, Edd and Santa realise they were both bad guys. In the end of the episode, he reveals he hated Christmas because when he died, Santa had taken his place. He makes the decision to stay dead and digs his grave in Edd's living room. From there, he lies dead. Prompting Matt to ask "Is that going to be there FOREVER now?" making Edd say "Oh, Matt!" and Santa Claus and Edd laugh. (After that, Tom says something. It is unknown what he said, but a fan said it was "FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU".) Trivia * The name of Zanta Claws represents him like a zombie version of Santa. * Claws rhymes with Claus and he's a type of Santa with claws, Zanta rhymes with Santa and he's a zombie type of Santa. * His favorite Eddsworld character is Tord. Zanta was disappointed when he heard that he couldn't take his place, and that he left the group. Coincidentally, in Zanta Claws III, he briefly wears one of Tord's hoodies while the group is inside Edd's house. This may imply that he unknowingly killed Tord or simply bought a jacket to mimic him since he is a big fan after all. * Edd denied him the opportunity to replace Tord in Zanta Claws 2. However, in Zanta Claws III, he technically does take Tord's place as he becomes part of the group for an episode. * Zanta seems to have the ability to survive all of his defeats. Most notably, being blown up by a rocket. He is a zombie, after all. ** His zombie nature also explains why he ate a brain in his most recent appearance. * Zanta also seems to be able to predict every child's most wanted present. This could be the reason why Tom got new eyes, Edd gets a Coca Cola swimming pool and Matt gets millions of cash. * Zanta doesn't have a visible lower jaw, so he speaks through his beard. * Zanta admitted that he hated Christmas ever since he died and Santa took his place, and in Zanta Claws Edd commented to Tom that surely the original Santa must've died centuries ago, meaning he could be the original Santa. * Zanta's laser gun gave Tom cancer that would develop in a few years when the gun hit his eyes. * Though Zanta has no lower jaw, a second row of lower teeth was briefly shown in Zanta Claws. (See the image above) * Zanta's skin (or skeleton) color gets darker each year, starting out at lime green and ending at a greenish-gray. * Josh Tomar voices Zanta Claws; ironically, he voiced in Road of the Dead and Zombies in the Shadows series which both involve zombie killing. Category:Villains